


Hope

by CupidStrikes



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember that as idols we are forbidden to love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

“Otoya, remember that as idols we are forbidden to love.” Tokiya says it because it is true. He knows he has hurt the other man from the way Otoya turns away from him, the corner of his lips pressed down into a hard line, and leaves the room shortly after. It is true, though, but that doesn't make it any easier on him, either. He is used to not getting what he wants, to disappointment. Otoya is too naïve, and this will seem like nothing if he forgets his place and begins to _believe_. Looking at Haruka makes Tokiya's stomach clench up painfully because he knows he can never tell her what she has done for him. Done _to_ him. Haruka had never been secretive about her feelings for him, for all of them, and he will not disrespect those feelings by throwing away her gift. This hope that she had given him.

 

Tokyia tells Otoya this because it is true, and that if he must live in this agony because of that rule then he will not bear to see any others daring try to defy it.

 

He hopes Haruka will wait for him.


End file.
